Exodia
Exodia or King Exodia is a former human in Ben 10: Alien Alliance. His appearance was radically changed by Anubis for his 'ignorance.' His black heart is fulled with hatred and jealousy against the people who aren't punished for being a human. Description Exodia is a black giant with a seize as big as Humungosaur.The back of his headdress, his shoulder pads, his elbows, his kneecaps and his fingers are red. On his chest, there are golden symbols that make him immortal. On his wrists and ankles he have chains which are the symbols of his torment. He wears a wooden skirt. As he returned in Season 2, his seize is extremely increased, being as big as Way Big. Origin Once, Exodia was a pharaoh. Pharaoh Exodius. He was mighty ruler and believer of paranormal existence. From the moment Anubis and his guardian lands in the Egyptian sands, this was a sign for him that the gods exist. He became a loyal servant to the god. Until one day. Atlantis declares war. it was a dirty war in which both countries were merciless. Anubis witness the war and marked mankind as a disease. He freed his servant and destroyed Atlantis by sending it to the bottom of the sea. Exodius wanted to give a feast to celebrate the destruction of Atlantis and to honor Anubis. Anubis saw this as disrespectfull and react furious. The destruction of Atlantis was supposed to be a warning for mankind. They won't listen, so they must be wiped away. Exodius watched in horror how Anubis start his genocide and leads an army to stop the god. After all his man were killed, Exodius asks Anubis to watch what he has done. Anubis states that this will be a remainder to mankind. Exodius attacks Anubis and try to kill the god. Anubis defeats him easily and mutates the body of the king in to the great monster. He shackled him and buried him alive. But his torment would never end because he would never die. But as long as Anubis was present on Earth, he had no way the rewake. But from the moment they were gone, Exodia could gather his power and start his resurrection. It took Ben the power Benubis to defeat him. But he was sent to another dimension by his attack. In Bring me to Horutra, it was shown that the Exodia was locked away with a seal but that it was destroyed before, releasing him from his endless slumber. He absorbed a complete dimension to gain the power necessary to defeat Anubis but again he falled. He was trapped again and the seal was sent to Horutra. He finally return at the end of Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil, being summoned by Eon, as Eon was accidentally summoned by The Army of Animo. While remaining in Oblivion, he came in contact with Exodia and under his dark influence, became his apprentice. Eon made up the idea to create a gate to other dimensions, such as other timelines but also Oblivion. After the Nuevo Negative 10 were defeated, Eon uneashes Exodia. Exodia quickly started absorbing the members Nuevo Negative 10, increasing his power to a divine level. In the next episode, he continues his savage attacks and now he absorbs the power of Ben's counterparts. He's defeated in the last episode of Season 2 by Ben as Alien X. He was sent back to Oblivion as his prisoners were freed. He promised Ben, that it wasn't over. Powers and abilities Exodia is one of Ben's most dangerous enemies, a status only rivaled by Dr. Animo and Blight. Since his huge seize, he has super strenght and durability. He's able to creating dimension holes and he has weather and elemental control. He also has the ability to absorb energy but in a more efficient way then Osmosian ever could. And all this power is at a divine level. Goal Destroy everyone who has forgotten him, and because Anubis wiped away every memory of the former king, his goal is to restart the genocide. As everyone is killed, he should rebuilt civilization like it should be. Permission Krosskothen has permission to use this villain in his fan fiction. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 1 *King Exodia (First Appearance) Season 2 *Bring me to Horutra (Mentioned Only) *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia (Deceased) Season 3 *Ancient Rules (As Exodius) Trivia *Exodia is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! character and card combination named Exodia the Forbidden One. *His goal to rebuilt civilization is similiar to Dartz's plan in Yu-Gi-Oh! *The picture was originally that of Exodia the Forbidden One, but with the black paint, he's more similar to Exodia Necros. Gallery Exodia.jpg Exodia 2.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Based characters